Ni en cien vidas
by Llanca
Summary: [Spoiler] Si la historia hubiese estado escrita de otra manera, no sería más feliz que en ese momento. —¿Crees en el destino? —No. —Yo tampoco.


**Naruto © M. Kishimoto**

**NI EN CIEN VIDAS**

**C**rimea, Noviembre de 1854.

La luz de la lámpara parafinada la obligó a pestañar en reiteradas ocasiones antes de enfocar las pupilas en la herida del joven soldado. Con las manos temblorosas presionó con mayor fuerza la herida torácica, intentando detener la hemorragia.

—¡Ahh!

Admiró las fascies quejumbrosas de aquel hombre desconocido, decidiendo que haría lo posible por disminuir el dolor.

—Tranquilo —Suavizó, pasando una mano por los cabellos sudorosos de él. —Ya pasará, ¿está bien?

No hubo respuesta, sólo más susurros incoherentes y movimientos involuntarios.

—¡Hey! —lo llamó con mayor volumen cuando lo notó somnoliento. —¡Hey, mírame!

Las pupilas se clavaron en su rostro, obligándola a detener sus actos. Apenas fijo la mirada en sus ojos, una descarga de adrenalina le recorrió la médula, erizándole la piel en el preciso momento en que sintió el corazón detenerse.

—G-Gracias…

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y su rostro se humedeció. Posteriormente fue incapaz de abrir los párpados una vez que los latidos de aquel joven cesaron.

—Ino, tenemos que evacuar, vamos.

Asintiendo en silencio se obligó a sí misma a mirar al cuerpo inerte bajo sus brazos.

—Lo siento… —murmuró.

Justo en ese momento, un destello destacó entre las ropas manchadas con sangre, el brillo matizó las letras de una placa y pronto leyó, en su consciencia, el nombre de aquel desconocido que no pudo ayudar; Shikamaru Nara.

…

**L**ondres, Enero de 1934.

Acelerando los pasos, avanzó rápido por las calles de la ciudad. El sonido de los tacos y los reclamos por su intromisión la forzaron a escabullirse aún más ágilmente por entre la multitud.

Cuando por fin faltaban pasos para llegar a su destino, un fuerte golpe en su hombre la detuvo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—Tsk, problemático…

—Ay… —se quejó, alzando la mirada sobre quién la hizo caer.

No hubo una mano de ayuda, no hubo una disculpa y tampoco una mirada de solidaridad. Sólo hubo… ¿Aburrimiento?

—¿Podrías al menos ayudarme, no?

Él la miró con detenimiento, como no sabiendo qué responder, pues no se esperaba un reproche. En el preciso segundo en que iba a decir algo, una rubia ceniza con curvas impresionantes se posicionó a su lado.

Ino entrecerró los ojos. Y quiso gritar miles de improperios cuando aquella mujer se llevó al hombre culpable de su caída sin siquiera prestarle atención.

—Lo que faltaba…

De pronto una pálida mano apareció frente a sus ojos. Alzó la mirada y notó a un hombre extremadamente anémico queriendo socorrerla. Iba a rechazar su oferta, mas no tuvo oportunidad cuando éste la levantó sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

—Gracias… —se obligó a decir.

Él, simplemente, le sonrió de la manera más singular y cínica que hubo presenciado.

—De nada, preciosa.

Cinco minutos después llegó a su destino y todo acontecimiento ocurrido fue olvidado para siempre.

…

**C**hile, Septiembre de 1973.

Las manos le temblaron cuando sintió la presión en su labio inferior. Acto seguido, cerró los párpados y disfruto del que sería el último beso con su amante.

—No me dejes… —susurró, sin distanciarse de él.

—Tenemos que… No podemos, Ino. —Ahogó el nudo en la garganta. —Te matarán si nos ven juntos.

Ino negó en silencio, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

—¿Por qué tiene que terminar así?

Lamentablemente para ella, no hubo una respuesta. Y quizás jamás la habría. Las diferencias entre sus ideales políticos eran tremendas.

—Lo siento, Ino…

El sonido de los vehículos huyendo, los saqueos, el olor del humo de las casas quemadas y los gritos de horror de las personas agonizando aumentó, por lo que sólo asintió sin siquiera interponer queja.

Sabía que no había solución. El golpe de estado, recién declarado, había acabado con todo. Las barreras de ambos partidos políticos estaban más altas que nunca y jamás la perdonarían si la veían con él, uno de los hijos del líder del partido comunista.

—Te amo, Shika…

Él le sonrió antes de besarle la frente en un último contacto. No hubo palabras que expresaran un amor bilateral, así que con la frente en alto, Ino Yamanaka lo miró una última vez antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Una vez afuera respiró profundo y se prometió nunca más llorar por amor.

...

**M**oscú, Abril de 1994.

Una promesa de vida terminó con el engaño de quien creyó amar para toda la vida. El corazón se le hizo añicos, sin embargo se rehusó a llorar.

Subiendo al ascensor presionó el número 1 para llegar a la primera planta y cerrar, de una buena vez, una etapa perdida.

Ya en el piso número 3 el ascensor se detuvo. Ingresó un hombre alto, delgado y de cabellos caoba. Lo miró un segundo antes de desviar la mirada hacia un punto inexistente.

—Buenas tardes. —Él la saludo amablemente.

Ino, sin ánimos de nada, lo ignoró por completo.

Ya en la primera planta, él le ofreció una sonrisa antes de descender. En respuesta sólo frunció el entrecejo. El desconocido, se encogió de hombros y susurró _problemática._ Aún más devastada por las palabras de ese hombre, quiso llorar. Sin embargo estaba decidida a detener las lágrimas de su corazón, a no amar, a mantenerse firme y a no temer caminar sola.

La bandera blanca la impuso sobre sí, sin importar las pérdidas.

…

**J**apón, Mayo de 2002.

—¡Cerda!

Ino rodó los ojos, notando la exasperación en Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa, frentezota?

—¿Por qué no viniste? —Interrogó suspicaz. —¡Se supone que tenías que ser mi apoyo moral!

Respirando profundo, le regaló la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

—Sakura —dejando de lado los apodos, adquirió un tono serio. —¿Por qué iría yo a una cita con un desconocido? Si ya eres novia de Sasuke, joder.

—¡Porque Shikamaru está soltero y tú también!

—¿Intentas buscarme pareja? —Ahora fue ella quién la miró con sospecha.

—¡Sí! —Al ver la postura rígida de Ino, se corrigió. —¡O sea, no!

—Eso espero, frente.

Sakura se dio por vencida y no insistió más.

.

—Hey, frente.

—¿Sí, cerda? —Dejando la lectura de lado, le prestó atención a su platinada amiga. —Dime.

—¿No tienes por ahí algún amigo soltero que me presentes?

Sakura medió unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Uhm… No.

Ino frunció los labios.

—¿Y ese amigo de Sasuke que querías presentarme hace meses?

—¿Quién?

—Ese tipo que-

—Espera, es Sasuke. —Sakura no la dejó continuar cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa.

Minutos más tarde, Sasuke ingresó a la sala acompañado de un moreno cabeza de piña -que a Ino le pareció bastante atractivo- y una rubia de cuatro coletas, despampanante.

—Hey, Ino. Éste es Shikamaru, amigo de Sasuke. Y ella es Temari, novia de Shikamaru. —Sakura presentó con cordialidad. —Shikamaru, Temari, ella es Ino, mi mejor amiga.

Cuando estrecharon sus manos, Ino sintió un escalofrío en la parte baja de la espalda. Supo de inmediato que ya había perdido su oportunidad.

…

**K**onoha, Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

La sensación de alivio, mezclada con el dolor de la pérdida y felicidad la entumecieron. Si bien en un comienzo la emoción fue reconocida como euforia, ya no quedaba rastro de ello. Sólo pesadez y vacío.

Lo triste fue cuando los abrazos iniciaron y hubo que crear nuevos cimientos. El perdón y las nuevas oportunidades siempre estuvieron presentes.

Fue difícil y sufrió una enormidad cuando se estancó en una etapa de la cual no pudo salir sino hasta que su corazón sanó. El ver a Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku No Temari juntos fue más punzante de lo que creyó.

¿Por qué nunca notó que estaba enamorada de su compañero de equipo? O más bien, ¿por qué no fue capaz de reconocer ese sentimiento con anterioridad?

—Shika…

Sonriendo entre lágrimas, supo que no podía cambiar lo que pasó. Había perdido una batalla sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—No tengas miedo.

Miró al joven pálido que llegó a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa igual de artificial que la primera vez.

—No tengo miedo… —respiró hondo.

—¿Sabes? La vida puede ser mejor si lo intentas.

Ino no tuvo nada que decir al respecto.

…

**K**onoha, Post Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Los años pasaron y el corazón mejoró parcialmente, no obstante fue reparado en su totalidad cuando dio a luz a Inojin. Si le hubiesen dicho que terminaría junto a Sai se habría reído a carcajadas, porque pese a encontrarlo atractivo la primera vez que lo vio, no creyó en la honestidad de éste. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Sonriendo más radiante que nunca, besó la cabeza de su bebé, reconociendo que, si la historia hubiese estado escrita de otra manera, no sería más feliz que en ese momento.

—¿Crees en el destino?

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

**FIN…**

¿Qué decir? ShikaTema ha vencido. Fue una buena batalla mientras duró. Creo que en el fondo fue lo más predecible, y no creo que exista mejor pareja para Shikamaru que Temari. Lo digo con sinceridad desde la otra cara de la moneda, una fan ShikaIno, ex presidenta del fan pairing.

Sólo decir, gracias. Y felicitaciones a las fans ShikaTema.

Saludos, Ellie.

Ps: Aún es triste, eh...


End file.
